Fathers
by badgirl1990
Summary: Raven’s view on who a father is and what a father should be.


**Fathers**

Written By: bad girl 1990

Author's Summary: Raven's view on who a father is and what a father should be.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans belong to whoever their original owners are which is not me. I want only positive reviews and constructive criticism and no flames. Anyway read the story and enjoy it and thanks a lot!

Have you ever wondered what makes a good father who he is and what makes him qualified enough to be a good father?

I have.

I looked up the definition for the word " father" in a dictionary out of curiosity once and it was defined as the male parent of an offspring but what really got to me what that there were all different types of fathers when I looked the word up on the internet. Some of them were absent father, adoptive father, biological father, birth father, cuckolded father, DI Dad, father-in-law, foster father, non-paternal father, mother's husband, mother's partner, posthumous father, sperm donor, surprise father, stepfather, teenage father, and youthful father. I had had no idea that there were so many different kinds of fathers before. The thought of how many different types of fathers there are out there made me think about who my own biological father Trigon the Terrible was and what kind of father he was out of all the different types of fathers there were out there. Do you want to know want the answer that I came up with was?

It was sperm donor.

Do you know why? Probably not. Let me tell you why but before I do I will acknowledge the fact that my father did get my mother to accept him for who he was and care about him and have her fall in love with him and that my parents are married to each other. However he used trickery to woo my mother and he raped her in order to get her pregnant with me before he abandoned her like yesterday's trash.

Now let me tell you what made me decide that my father falls in the category of sperm donor.

Fathers are supposed to be handsome, brilliant, creative, funny, kind, warm, gentle, honest, patient, generous, serious, mature, responsible, brave, strong, and tough men who accept their children for who they are and care about them and love them. They make sure that their children have food, clothes, a roof over their heads, a good education, and access to medical care. Fathers raise their children. They help their children learn how to bathe themselves, brush their own teeth, comb their own hair, dress themselves, feed themselves, potty train themselves, talk, and walk. They teach them how to accept others for who they are and care about them, befriend others, that actions, choices, and decisions have consequences, the difference between right and wrong, personal responsibility, and how to stand up for others, what is right, and especially yourself. Fathers are there for their for their children whenever they need them to be and bond with them. These men also talk to their children, listen to them, and give them wise and caring advice. Fathers put their children's needs ahead of their own.

But most of all a good father actually _gives_ a damn about his children.

Sure the little things like fathers eating all of their meals with their children together as a family, playing outside with their children, making sure that their children have actually taken a bath and picked out their clothes for the next day, helping them with their homework and studying for school, checking for monsters underneath the bed and in the closets, telling them bedtime stories, and hugging and kissing them good night are all nice and dandy but they do not really count.

Neither do family meals, family game and movie nights, father and daughter dances, or big celebrations on Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, New Year's Eve, New Year's Day, Valentine's Day, Saint Patrick's Day, or Easter.

Although I will admit that it matters whether or not a father constantly calls his children names, insults them, yells at them, and argues with them, denies them water, food, hot showers, clean clothes, an education, medical care, and sleep, and mentally, emotionally, verbally, and psychically abuses them is important because fathers like that have no business having children in the first place.

The only thing that really matters for a man to make a good father is that he accepts his children for who they are, cares about them, and loves them, helps their mother raise them, protects them from harm, and is willing to even die for them if need be. That is what makes up a true father in my book. Good fathers do whatever they have to do for their children.

Sadly my father never did any of that for me.

He never accepted me for who I was, cared about me, or loved me or bonded with me because I was his daughter. He was never there for me to talk to, to listen to me, or to give me advice. He never helped my mother raise me or make sure that I had water, food, clothes, a roof over my head, a good education, or access to medical care. He would never be willing to die for me. It was because of him that my own mother could barely stand to look at me at times because of all the anguish, heartache, and pain he had caused her in the past and the people of Azarath were unable to accept me for who I was and hated me and called me names, insulted me, and shunned me because I was a half-demon destined one day to destroy everything that they all held so dear. I had a bad childhood and I never had any friends while I was growing up due to him. He is also the reason why I am who I am and the type of person that I am and I can never feel any emotions.

My father never saw me as his daughter or even as a person.

All I ever was to him was something that he could use in his conquest of conquering and destroying everything in his path.

He never gave a damn about me unlike a good father would have which makes him out to be a terrible father and I am unable to accept him for who he is and I hate him for it.

All my own biological father will ever be to me is a sperm donor because all he ever did for me was to create me and give me life and even that was for his own evil, greedy, and selfish purposes.

He will never be a good father in my book.

The End


End file.
